Children Guards
by Neon Colored Vomit
Summary: One day at a party Vincent sneaks in and changes the guards into children, his reasons? So he can kill them easier...
1. Chapter 1 a normal night

Chapter 1: A normal Night

POV:Mike

We were having a party. Jake(phone guy) told us we were the best guards to ever come.

We were, Gigi, a girl with blond and black curly hair, she was such a punk. There was the skinny hot Heather, creepy Fritz, the nerdy, geeky Jeremy, and me, paranoied Mike.. Plus one more hidding in the shadows.

I saw Heather and Chica gossip with each other, laughing every now and then.

Jeremy was carefully poring liquids into beakers, well Fritz sat on his chair in the dark corner, Jake did math.

Chica yawned,"I'm sleepy, I'll be going on stage."

Heather waved good bye and I decided I would go into my office to sleep.

I got comfy on my chair. My eyes felt so heavy. I closed them.

"'87, remember me?" a dry cracked voice asked. It sounded to be a man's.

I jumped out of my chair in pure shook. I looked around the room and saw no one there. I rolled my eyes. What a nice prank!

I went back to my nice rest. "Mike! help!" They screamed. I ran down the ha into the part room where we had been only 30 minutes ago. I looked around the room and saw no one. I growled. What nice friends I have!

I trugged down the dark hall.

Whst selfish jerks ! They are proboly some where laughing right as I think!

I went into the office and sat back down at my seat. I began to close my eyes untill I heard someone running down the hall.

I looked to the side. The noise was coming from and saw a man dressed in all purple. He had a sinister smile stuck to his face. He threw a can at me.

A gas filled the room. I coughed, the smell was comekng quicker than the fog. I began to fell sleepy, very sleepy. My eyes felt extremely heavy. I looked up. The last image I saw was him cackling with that same grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV: Chica

I hummed a song I once knew.

I looked around for the guards. I did not see them. That's weird.

I saw a purple flash. "Bonnie?" I questioned with a shaky voice.

No answer.

I looked around the corner and saw him.

The last time I saw him he was holding a bloody knife.

...

"Jillie!" Sarah grabbed my arm tightly. She pulled me away.

The man stabbed my sister.

"Sarah!" I whaled.

He turned his head. His smile haunted me. That wicked evil crazy phsco smile... the smile of death.

...

He ran some more.

I chased after him.

He did not see me.

Had he done some thing to my new firends? I wondered

He headed to the stage room.

Had he killed them?

He reached the door.

Was he running from the police?

He opened the door.

Where were they?

He ran out into a car hidden in the dark night.

He drove away fast.

He tried to escape.

Why had he come?

Why?

I steped back inside.

I saw a trail of blood.

Oh no!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV: Gigi

I woke up, surroned by blood.

I was chubby.

Had I eaten to much?

No, I was on that diet.

My hands were so small.

I looked around and saw five kids.

Four were boys.

The girl began to wake. Her hair was black and long in a pony tail.

"W-Who are you?" she asked

"My name is Gigi," I answered

"Gigi, Gigi's older," she barked back.

I ran to the bathroom

I heard her foot steps follow me.

I looked into the mirro. Instead of seeing me I saw a curly black haired girl. She was chubby about the age of seven. She had freckels and a birth mark on her fore head.

It was younger me.

The girl came in and had the same reaction.

"So, who are you?" I asked

"Hether," the girl answered

We got cleaned up and ran back to the boys.

The red head woke up.

He turned out to be Jake.

Now, the blood either came from Fritz or Jeremy, I wondered who.

"So, what age are you two?" I asked

"13 or 14." Jake answered. He looked at the two boys with tears in his eyes.

"Six," Hether said as she drew a picture.

Fritz got up. Well at least who we geussed to be Fritz. We guessed that since his hair was black.

Hether and I explianed what happened to us as Jake sobbed.

Young Jeremy had been killed.

"Guys, were's Mike?" Jeremy asked. I turned my head to see if it really was him. It was.

We hugged him. He was not dead! I was so happy. I was jumping for joy.

"Were is he?" Jeremy asked "Were is Mike?"

"Ohh noo" tears steamed down my face.

We had forgotten about him.

He had died.

"He was only 16," I said as I cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

POV: ?

Author note: This chapter will not be in order, first to tell me the corret order will get OC in my story. I will annoce who they are as soon as I know.

We had come. We wanted to have a good time. That's all. Nothing more than that.

"Rubis, isn't this great?" my firend Billy asked

"Yeap," I answered.

Inside we saw our firend Sarah and her sister Jillie.

A boy followed Jillie. I guessed they were firends.

...

I saw a yellow bunny.

We went to investigate who he was.

Was he a cousin of Bonnie?

...

Sarah, she was pretty, I thoght of her as a firend, nothing more.

I looked at her now.

Now in that horrid thing. Her body crushed.

Tears came to my eyes. Instead of water, blood came out of my eyes.

I felt felling for her. Deep fellings. Like love. My dear sweet dead Sarah. With her little sister Jillie

...

"Rubis!" Billy screamed

What have I done?

Why did I have to see that stupid thing?

...

Dinia Willisen was such a pretty blond

"Hey," I said my hello as she passed

She ignored me and went about her day.

She was so popular, I was not.

Billy slaped my back. "Nice job."

I grummbled

...

"What does your name mean?" Sarah asked

"It means ruby in French," I answered.

"Why do you have a French name?" she asked

"Becuse, my mom was from Maine," I answered

"But Mrs. and Mr. Rick have lived here all their lives."

"Exatly,"

...

The boy followed Jillie. I never heard his name.

He just followed her, like her shadow.

...

I brushed my blond hair out of my face.

Was I seeing correctly?

Had Jillie and Sarah really been stabbed?

Was I dreaming?

NO!

...

He had not killed me compelty when he had stuffed me.

I got to fell my body being crushed. Oh how it hurt.

...

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Chica: Guys! He's back!

I woke up and saw the text.

We had a messaging system in our head so we could talk to each other.

King of the year: He who?

I asked.

Chica: HIM

Dang It! It was the cold hearted one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

POV: Klara

Weird names. Mine was one. Kinda.

I was stuck in a dark kitchen with two golden creatures, three other toys, the two human twins, and of course, Mary.

Chica had not yet come to feed us. I wondered what was taking so long.

"Ya know, I hate being in a girl robot," Wil said.

Sammy rolled her eyes"Yeah, and we don't get tired of you saying that."

"You don't have to be so mean,"Jones said. He was one of the golden creatures. He was the one most refured to as "Golden Freddy" he had only told us his last name. Jones. He liked to keep to himself. He was in charge, since Mary took orders from him, and one of the two was the oldest.

"Okay," the yongest, Becka said as she counted the blood stains on the floor. It was an impossibel task in this light.

...

Ding! Ding! Ding!

I was getting a text from Chica.

I turned on what we called: AMS

Chica: Guys! Guys! He's back!

Goldie: Sure, have you had any of Mike's juice again?

Chica: No! I'm not lying!

Sammy: So, where is he?

Chica: Ran out the frount door.

Mary: So, you woke me up to tell me that!?

Chica: No, but now Gigi, Jeremy, Jeff, Hether, Fritz, and Mike are missing!

Becky-a: Oh, good reason.

King of the year: No durr!

Klara:Will you change your name for god's sake?

King of the year: Fine!

King of the year is now Rubis

Rubis: is that better?...baby

Klara: self centered jerk!

Rubis: Oh really?! You wanna call me that!?

Klara: Yep, fits you perfect. : )

Mary: You too little infants quit, now!

S. Foxy: Guys! I found them!

Chica: Where?

S. Foxy: one of the party rooms

Chica: Oh

S. Foxy: There is blood on the floor, and they are yonger, a lot

Jones: By how much?

S. Foxy: at least ten years

Jones: Dang, that's alot

S. Foxy: I know

Klara: Well, were did the blood come from

S. Foxy: X out every one...

Mary: Why?!

S. Foxy: Mike's missing : (

Jones: Misson, find missing guard, or body at least


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

POV: Foxy

Crazy!

...

I looked around my cove. No one in here.

...

Crazy!

...

I ran into his office. I found a can and his cap.

Poor boy.

He was so young.

Why did he have to kill him?

His hair remined me of Billy's. His eyes were like littel Jillie's little firend's.

...

Crazy!

...

The room began to spin.

What was happening?

Was my power dieing?

I turned around quickly and saw my killer.

He had been messing with my power systems.

S. Foxy: Help!

If I were alive, tears and blood would be running out of me.

"Hope you like," his voice sounded to be fake. Robotic.

...

Crazy!

...

Lights danced above my head.

Just like before.

"Who is Jones?" I asked, hoping my final question would be answered.

No voice answered my question.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Mary: On our way!

To late


End file.
